Entre luces y música
by Alanna Delteria
Summary: Historia inspirada en Digimon Adventure Tri. Para Takari95 por el intercambio navideño de Proyecto 1-8. Espero que te guste Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


Llevaban tantos años caminando juntos hacia casa, tantos años que parecían siglos, tantos años, que se sentían como minutos, el tiempo se detenía en esos instantes solo para ellos. Ese día, el cielo había amanecido nublado, y, a medida que el tiempo había avanzado, la niebla y las nubes habían empezado a luchar por ver quien dominaba más terreno del inmenso cielo.

El viento soplaba arrastrando las hojas de los árboles, el rió sobre el que cruzaban arrullaba el ambiente y las cadenas de la bicicleta de Hikari tintineaban marcando el camino. Ambos adolescentes andaban el uno al lado del otro, sin dejar que siquiera la bicicleta de la chica se interpusiera entre ellos.

Tal vez, con el tiempo llamando a tormenta, habría sido mejor ir ambos en la bicicleta, o separarse antes para correr a sus casas, pero si había algo que ninguno quería reconocer, era que les encantaba robarle horas al reloj, detener el tiempo y permanecer juntos aunque fueran unos segundos más. Por ello, aun con los truenos, aun con el viento azotando con suavidad sus rostros, no parecían tener prisa.

\- ¿Tienes planes el domingo?- Se atrevió a preguntar Kari.  
\- Lo siento, el domingo estoy ocupado.- Respondió Tk con calma.  
\- Entiendo, así que no puedes.- contestó la chica, ocultando su decepción.  
\- Voy a llevar a una amiga al concierto de mi hermano.- explicó el chico con sonrisa traviesa.  
\- ¿A una chica?- Preguntó ella, algo extrañada, deteniendo la bicicleta.  
\- Si- afirmó él, aun sonriente.

Kari, notando una pequeña presión en el pecho, no pudo evitar mostrar, por un instante, una cara de disgusto, el chico avanzaba y ella, desde atrás, veía alejarse su espalda, sintiendo una repentina soledad. Sin embargo, sin querer que el sentimiento permaneciera, alcanzó los pasos del chico y, poniendo su mejr falsa sonrisa, aunque sin poder ocultar totalmente su pena, bromeó:

\- Que popular eres, Takeru.- rió un poco.  
\- No es nada de eso. Solo es una amiga.- protestó él, con poca convicción, sonrojándose un poco,deteniendose a mirarla. Esta vez, fue ella quien aceleró el ritmo, adelantándolo, haciendo que él corriese tras ella para alcanzarla, veía la sonrisa de la chica, y pensaba que no lo había creédo.- ¿Qué?- preguntó divertido.  
\- Nada, no es nada.- contestó a chica, siguiendo con su falsa broma, notando algo removiendose por dentro.  
\- Vamos.- reclamó él, hasta que, finalmente, la alcanzó y volvieron a cuadrar sus pasos.  
\- Hikari, ¿No estarás celosa?- preguntó medio bromeando, deseando, en el fondo, que la respuesta fuera sí.  
\- Que va.- negó ella riendose suavemente, con demasiado orgullo como para ser sincera.

La conversación siguió hasta el momento de la despedida, donde, como siempre, aguardaron unos segundos en silencio, sin atreverse a decir todo lo que querían, alejandose, finalmente, hasta el próximo momento que pudieran robarle al tiempo.

En sus hogares cada cual a su modo, pensó en el otro. Hikari, abrazando su almohada, miraba con aspecto triste por la ventana, el cielo oscuro no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. que, en esos instantes, tenían la misma tonalidad gris que el cielo. Tk se había enamorado, tenía una chica que le gustaba, y no era ella. Puede que sus ilusiones siempre hubieran sido solo eso ilusiones, no entendía porque se había permitido tenerlas, esa complicidad, esa electricidad que la recorría cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, no habían sido más que imaginaciones. Ya nada podía hacer, cuando la conociera, sonreiría y lo apollaría en su decisión, ya que no había tenido el valor de confesarse por miedo a romper su amistad, al menos, no la rompería cuando el chico ya había tomado su decisión, se conformaría con ser amigos, aunque eso fuera tan doloroso como un puñal en el pecho.

Por su parte, el joven rubio, con los ánimos por las nubes, y una sonrisa tan radiante que podría iluminar la misma tormenta y despejarla, llamaba feliz por telefono a su hermano, debía pedirle un pequeño favor, no podía dejar cabos sueltos, si iba a hacerlo, lo haría a lo grande.

En su ordenador, la pantalla brillaba con puntos de luz, algunos de ellos, rojos, los niños elegidos del mundo se comunicaban con él, aunque tres puntos, con nombres que ya no le sonaban, aparecían como «paradero desconocido» sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas. Colgó a Yamatto, que, impaciente, había accedido a su petición, informadole, además, de que algunos digimons habían vuelto a cruzar las puertas. Impaciente por la noticia, giró hacia el ordenador, donde una joven muy esperada le pasaba su número , apuntó el telefono que había en la pantalla leyendo un segundo mensaje, estaban con ella. Corrió al teléfono y marcó.

\- ¿Catherine?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se alegraba tanto de haber mantenido contacto.

El día del concierto, mientras la joven de corto pelo castaño se encontraba sola, esperando por el aniversario de alguien a quien era incapaz de recordar, a pesar de tener vagos recuerdos de un pelo morado y unas grandes gafas redondas, sonó su telefono. La música de la banda de Yamatto llenó la sala desierta, saliendo desde su móvil, ¿habría llegado demasiado pronto? ¿Se habría cancelado?. Las luces fluorescentes iluminaron la pantalla del movil al abrir la tapa. Tk. Mostraba la pantalla.

\- ¿Tk? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó extrañada - ¿no estabas en el concierto de Matt?- Le preguntó curiosa, y algo recelosa, por si escuchaba una voz femenina.  
\- Si, así es.- respondió el chico, mientras la sonrisa se le intuía en la voz.- Asomate a la terraza.- pidió de modo misterioso.  
\- ¿A la terraza?- Se preguntó, extrañada, ni siquiera escuchaba música de fondo, solo murmullos de una multitud, era extraño, a esas horas, la música ya debería estar sonando. Salió al exterior, abriendo la puerta de cristal y notando el frío en sus brazos descubiertos.- Ya estoy, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó curiosa, ¿habría sucedido algo? ¿Estaría bien Tk? No sonaba mal, pero...  
\- Mira hacia abajo.- le pidió la voz desde el teléfono mientras ella agachaba la cabeza.

Unas luces cegadoras le dieron directamente en la cara y el vibrar de una guitarra electrica inició una canción haciendo gritar al público. La joven de pelo castaño, sin acabar de entender que sucedía, se acercó más al bordillo, para poder ver desde ese tercer piso.

Frente a ella, un enorme escenario, gente a miles, y una de sus canciones favoritas sonando, abriendo el concierto. Yamatto y los teenage wolves comenzaban a repicar sus instrumentos, dejando que la música fluyese por los altavoces y se expandiera por el campo abierto que había frente al edificio.

Ya tenía las piernas colgando, cuando un brazo la tomó por la cintura, alejandola de la orilla, poniendola a salvo, lejos de las alturas. Dentro de la desierta sala, la chica se giró, había reconocido al instante ese aroma, y ese brazo, era su colonia, era su roce, era él. Ambos, como tontos, seguían con el telefono junto al oido, fue Tk el primero en bajarlo mientras la chica lo imitaba, confusa.

\- ¿No ibas a llevarte a una amiga al concierto?- Preguntó confusa.  
\- Ese era el plan, pero como ella- pronunció con tremendo cariño- no podía venir, le he traido el concierto.- explicó, sin embargo, viendo que la chica no entendía, se intentó explicar mejor.- Kari.- se rascó la parte de atrás del pelo, intentando ordenar sus ideas, haciendo caer su gorro.- La palabra que mejor te define ahora es amiga, cuando la digo, no puedo pensar en otra persona que no seas tu.- dijo empezándose a sonrojar, había pensado tantas veces en como decirselo, había dudado durante tanto tiempo, que ahora el silencio atenazaba su garganta mientras a Kari se le empezaban a encender las mejillas.- pero llamarte solo amiga, ya se queda corto, hemos estado juntos por muchos años, y pueden haber pasado mil cosas, se han interpuesto cientos de personas, incluso la distancia, pero aun así, míranos, seguimos juntos.- Con un suspiro, giró a mirar a la muchacha.- lo que quiero decir es que... bueno...  
\- Si.- sonrió ella sin dejarlo acabar, con la ilusión pintada en el rostro, y la luz en los ojos.  
\- ¿Sí?.- alzó él la mirada emocionado, viendola asentir.- Si, ¡has dicho si!- embargado por la alegría, se lanzó a abrazarla, y, alzandola la hizo girar en el aire, para, al instante, volverla a abrazar.

Ambos llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, unidos con la mayor de las fuerzas y separados por la más gran incertidumbre, que de pronto, parecía que la barrera que sin querer se habían construido entre ellos, hubiera quedado, por fin, derrumbada. Pasado ese instante, la dejó en el suelo, y se miraron a los ojos, nerviosos.

Tk llevaba esperando ese momento desde que la vió aparecer, con ocho años los dos, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía o de lo que les deparaba el mundo. Desde que esa niña de pequeña que había llegado a su lado había iluminado su mundo, logrando que dejase de llorar, logrando que sus miras se ampliasen.

Kari, de igual forma, y sin saberlo hasta que volvió a verlo en secundaria, haía anelado a ese chico rubio, que siendo tan niño como ella, la había defendido, que se había alejado durante años para, finalmente, reencontrarse y retomar esa amistad que tan fuerte parecía incluso en la distancia y que en ese instante, por fin, florecía, haciendo que la zarza se convirtiera en rosal en flor.

Los ojos de ambos se comenzaron a cerrar, y sus rostros se acercaron, ambos sonrojados con ligereza, las imagenes de sus encuentros pasaron por sus mentes, dando la impresión de estar conectados durante ese instante éfímero, que ambos querían guardar, un instante que duró siglos y, a a lez, fue a penas un suspiro. Un instante tan bello que era más importante, incluso, que el propio beso, ese preludio que, como en las canciones más tiernas, se mantiene entre el silencio y el sonido, antes de la canción, informando del inicio de una bella sonata.

Aun no se habían llegado a rozar sus labios cuando el clinck del ascensor sonó,haciendo que ambos se separasen sorprendidos, azorados, tomados de las manos y rojos como tomates. Una gata blanca entró conrriendo junto a un cerdito volador de color amarillo. Llamando a ambos por sus nombres. Los jovenes soltaron sus manos un instante tomando en brazos a los recién llegados, saludandoles con emoción.  
Desde el ascensor, una joen rubia de ojos azules, cerró con rapidez las puertas del elevador, y rió con suavidad, en cuanto los digimons habían aparecido en su casa, había sabido que era su deber llevarlos con sus compañeros humanos, sentía haber interrumpido, pero de algun modo, sentía que había ayudado a la pequeña y adorable pareja.

Ambos digimons, aun emocionados, lograron leer la atmosfera y se adelantaron dejando algo de intimidad a los chicos, riendo entre dientes, con sonrisas escondidas, compartiendo entre ellos lo que muchos pensaban «ya era hora» era el pensamiento que recorrían en ese instante, cuatro mentes a la vez, la de los digimons, la de la joven francesa y la de un cantante que no podía acabar de concentrarse en su concierto.

\- Lo siento.- sonrió Tk, azorado, entrecruzando los dedos con Kari.- Esto era una sorpresa para después, pero se han adelantado.- se explicó.  
\- No importa, ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para esas cosas, ¿no?- preguntó Hikari, soltando una risilla.  
\- Te quiero Kari, te quiero mucho.- Le susurró el chico en el oido, antes de soltar su mano y avanzar hacia el ascensor.  
\- Eres un gran tramposo, Takeru Takaichi, pero que sepas que yo, te quiero aún más- contesó ella, alcanzando al chico, y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Adelantó su paso y esperó en el ascensor, junto a una Gatomon que luchaba por no reirse, y un patamón que ya había estallado en carcajadas, la chica, curiosa, alzó la vista e intentó no reirse, la tierna, rojisima y estática posición del chico le hacía pensar que los años que a ambos les quedaban por delante, serían incluso más interesantes que los ya vividos . Tk la alcanzó en el ascensor, y volvió a entrelazar los dedos, seguro de que les esperaban miles de aventura, pero es que, cómo no vivir aventuras junto a esa chica, si, para él, la chica misma era su aventura.

Lo que ninguno esperaba era que, pronto, muy pronto, su aventura digital, continuaría, más seria que nunca, pero, al menos, estaría juntos.

Para Takari95 por el intercambio de Navidad del Proyecto 1-8. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como siempre he disfrutado yo leyendo tus fics n.n


End file.
